


hold my hand (and don't let go)

by keijitrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Owns a Skateboard, They're Best Friends with Underlying Feelings, Ushijima Wakatoshi is Bad at Feelings, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijitrash/pseuds/keijitrash
Summary: in which ushijima worries about the little injuries tendou's been getting, and the redhead turns out to have gotten a skateboard
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	hold my hand (and don't let go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavendelshampoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendelshampoo/gifts).



> commissioned by [Lisa](https://twitter.com/lavendelshampoo)!

Ushijima notices how Tendou would come back to their dorm room with little scratches here and there on his arms and legs. Shiratorizawa's ace knows, for a fact, that they did not come from training.

Still, he hesitates in asking his friend because the cause might be a sensitive topic for him to breach.

(Tendou once talked to him about his past and easily brushed it off like it was nothing, but Ushijima noticed the slight grimace as the redhead told him about it. That's something he won't forget.)

"Wakatoshi-kun."

Suddenly, Tendou's face is right in front of his. Ushijima's eyes go wide. It takes some willpower for him not to jump at their close proximity.

The redhead tilts his head to the side but doesn't move away.

"You okay? You've been spaced out."

Ushijima nods, hoping that his nervousness isn't showing on his face (it isn't).

"I'm fine," he assures Tendou, "just tired."

The middle blocker furrows his brows. He looks into Ushijima's eyes and holds his gaze for a few seconds before pulling back, satisfied.

He smiles, "Mkay." Tendou turns away then climbs up to the upper bunker. He plops down on the mattress, causing the bed to creak from his weight. "Just - you know - feel free to talk to me when you need to let steam out, okay? I'm here for you, Wakatoshi-kun."

Ushijima allows himself a small smile.

Forgetting the fact that his friend has minor injuries here and there, nothing much had changed. Tendou's still the same, cheerful and eccentric person that he's grown fond of hanging out with.

"Thank you, Tendou."

He can hear the redhead's soft laughter from above.

"Anytime."

★ ★ ★

Despite his attempts in ignoring the blisters and bruises on Tendou (which seem to only increase with each passing day), Ushijima can't help but be worried. Coach Washijou hasn't been too hard on them lately - making it even more impossible for training to be the reason for his friend's injuries.

But if not training, then why else would Tendou have those?

"Waka-toshi-kun!"

In the middle of practicing digs, Tendou comes up to his side and starts a conversation. Ushijima keeps his eyes on the ball, maintaining a soft-soft-hard rhythm with his receives so he won't lose his momentum. Still, he grunts to show that he heard the redhead.

"Let's go outside the campus later, I have something to show you!"

He moves in front of the ace and bends down to meet his eyes. Ushijima blinks and, forgetting about the ball, finds himself comically bonked on the head; Tendou laughs.

While rubbing the place where he got hit, Ushijima lets out a sigh.

"Okay."

★ ★ ★

"Skateboard?"

Shiratorizawa’s ace eyes the thing tucked under Tendou’s arms wearily. He’s never tried it himself, but Ushijima’s _seen_ videos of people skateboarding; he doesn’t need to experience it to know how _risky_ it could be.

"Yep! Reon's been keeping it for me since there's no more space in our room, but I've been practicing."

In that moment, something _clicks_ in Ushijima’s mind. Suddenly, it all made sense to him – the scratches and the bruises and Tendou coming back to their dorm later than usual...

"...no."

The redhead tilts his head to the side questioningly while setting his skateboard to the ground.

"Hm? 'No' what?"

Ushijima feels his heart leap in his chest when Tendou steps on it and it _wobbles_ —

"It's dangerous.”

But still, the redhead pushes himself forward – not too far away – and laughs when his friend speed-walks towards him, breaking a sweat. Tendou didn’t expect Ushijima to be this worried about him and his new hobby; it’s kind of sweet.

“But that’s what makes it fun, Wakatoshi-kun!” he says as they make their way down the dimly lit road. He’s not doing anything special, just moving in a straight line while swerving to the side every now and then.

“Tendou.”

He hums. Looking behind him, he asks, “Wanna try it too?”

The look on Ushijima’s face when he says that? Priceless. Tendou only wishes he’d whipped his phone out and snapped a picture before it was gone. He seemed absolutely appalled by the idea – _him? Skateboarding?_ – Like it’s the last thing you’d see him do. (Knowing him, Tendou thinks it might really be. But who knows?)

Then, without missing a beat, Ushijima continues what he was supposed to say: “You might fall.”

_Ah if only the world could see Wakatoshi-kun acting like such a mom..._

Tendou laughs. It would be nice if everyone could see this side of his friend – but he doesn’t mind being the only one at the receiving end of it either. It’s a nice feeling, he decides, to know that Ushijima can let his guard down around him. He and the other third years are close, but the two of them are just especially so.

“If it worries you that much you can just hold my hand and drag me around,” he suggests, reaching his arm out for the wing spiker to take. Ushijima doesn’t even hesitate in taking the redhead’s hand in his, which nearly makes Tendou jump in surprise.

He did _not_ think that Ushijima would actually do that.

“Where to?” the wing spiker asks, oblivious to the sudden quickening of his friend’s.

Regaining his composure, Tendou replies: “Anywhere. As long as we make it back before curfew.”

★ ★ ★

This, Tendou thinks, is one of the most peaceful nights they’ve had since losing to Karasuno.

Although he wouldn’t mention it in conversation, he knows that Ushijima had been upset about their loss. And if Tendou were to be honest, he was too.

(“It’s strange,” he told Ushijima on the night of their defeat, “not going to nationals on our last year.”)

And knowing that he won’t be playing or going pro when he’s older just made it worse for him.

But he feels like he can forget all that right now; with the sound of wheels on concrete and the cool breeze caressing his face while Ushijima’s hand held his as they strolled along with no place in mind.

_I’m going to miss this_ , he realizes – these conversations with the closest friend he’s ever made. Volleyball. Training.

“Are you okay?” Ushijima looks over his shoulder but doesn’t stop walking.

Tendou gives him a smile. “Yep! Did I make you worry again?”

( _Always_ , Ushijima would probably say if he was brave enough, _you do riskier things than me._ )

Instead, he just smiles back – an expression reserved only when he feels exhilarated during a game or when he’s around those he’s close to. This smile isn’t the same as the ones he puts on for interviews; it’s less forced and way warmer.

“Wakatoshi-kun if you did this every day and to girls, you’d have _tons_ of them lining up for you!” Tendou teases playfully, referring to their connected hands and his smile, “I feel like you’d even have more than Oikawa!”

Ushijima chuckles.

_Lucky_. Tendou decides that he must be really lucky tonight to be able to see so much of his best friend without even intending to. And he’s not about to complain anytime soon, no.

He’s going to treasure each and every moment until they go their separate ways.

“Ooh, wait, Wakatoshi-kun! Let me show you some tricks!”

Once again buzzing with excitement, Tendou hesitantly lets go of Ushijima’s hand to pick up his skateboard and walk up a short staircase.

And, once again, Ushijima’s heart hammers nervously. But this time, he’s ready to catch the redhead if anything bad happens.

★ ★ ★

Ushijima Wakatoshi, 19 years old, looks at the worn out skateboard propped on the wall of his room.

Tendou told him to keep it when he got a new one, and even said that he should take it with him if he goes overseas...so he did. Not once did he try learning how to use the thing, but it continued to serve as his reminder of his closest friend who would send him videos of new tricks from time to time.

(Ushijima never says so, but he still gets nervous for Tendou whenever he plays the videos.)

(But Tendou knows either way.)

And on one of the few days when Ushijima finds himself unable to sleep, he finds himself placing the skateboard in his desk, taking a sharpie, and trying his best to decorate it with the two words that immediately popped in his head: Miracle Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put this up here on AO3 as well since it was pretty difficult to read on twitter. I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I'd love to hear your comments and reviews ❤
> 
> ~ Rena


End file.
